disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy and the Wolf Moon Prince
Catboy and the Wolf Moon Prince is the 45th episode of Season 18. Summary When magical wolves of the Enchanted Forest start to mysteriously disappear, the PJ Masks journey into the Enchanted Forest to find out what happened to them and discover that Gaston is trying to make money out of the magic wolves by trying to turn them into furry coats and other expensive things. Meanwhile, Catboy meets the legendary wolf moon prince who helps him find his friends and save the magic wolf pack. Plot The episode begins in the Enchanted Forest where a silver wolf is running with a pack of magic wolves, but he isn't just any silver, he is the legendary Wolf Moon Prince, in his wolf form. They are running in a race and the Wolf Moon Prince wins again. When he turns to look over his shoulder, he sees that his wolf friends have disappeared and thinks that they might've gone back to the den to rest. The Wolf Moon Prince transforms in his human form and hurries back to the den to meet his pack there, but he finds nothing when he arrived and he starts to worry that something bad might've happened to his family. Then, he comes up with an idea: with every bit of his moon magic, the Wolf Moon Prince sends a magical help message through the moon's moonbeams. The next morning, Connor wakes up from his bed and Lucky, his pet black cat, stretches while yawning. Connor picks up his glass of water to drink, but when he looks into the glass' water, Connor sees something unusual in it: a crescent moon with a howling wolf floating on the water. Lucky notices and asks what the symbol might be. But Connor doesn't know when his iDisney phone rang and as he picks it up, he gets calls from Kwazii, Amaya, Greg, Captain Jake, and Sofia. He then discovers that they have found the same symbols in their rooms too! They must've appeared last night while they were sleeping, and Kwazii believes that it might be a message for help! Connor agrees and they should find out who sent the message and help him or her. That night, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake transform into their PJ Mask forms and meet their friends outside of the Fantasy Forest after riding in the Cat Car there. When they get out of Catboy's vehicle, Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, and Fish Boy follow Sofia and Kwazii (which his eyes glowing bright lights out of them) into the forest to find the person who needs their help. Suddenly, Kwazii's psychic vision kicks in as he senses that they might fall into some kind of net trap and soon, he stops his friends before they got close to. Fish Boy asks Kwazii what was wrong when Kwazii picks up a rock and throws it onto a leaf covered ground, with a net under them and as it felt the rock land, the trap springs. Sofia thinks that the trap is probably why someone had called for their help: to stop any hunters from hunting magical creatures of the Enchanted Forest, and if they want to prevent any hunters from hunting any enchanting animals, the gang will have to act faster and find the person they need to help. Suddenly, Gaston and his men pop out of the bushes they were hiding in and prevent the Disney Junior Club friends from going any further in the Enchanted Forest! When armed with his magic sword, Kwazii demands Gaston what he was up to as Gaston slyly explains that he and his men are hunting for magic wolves, so that way if they collect as many as they find, then they'll poach them all, use their magic, and then poach them into fur coats or anything that's money promising which will make Gaston very rich! Angrily, Owlette exclaims to Gaston that he'll never hunt all the magic wolves to make money because poaching magical wolves was already banned from Disney Junior Island years ago, and all the wolves are marked endangered, but Gaston ignores Owlette as he and his men begin to arm their poaching weapons and attack, but just as Gaston is about to, Kwazii quickly holds out his paws to form a protection shield dome over him and his friends. Then, he goes into action by battling Gaston and his men while looking over his shoulder to tell his friends to go while he distracts them as he uses his duplication power to make Kwazii clones to help him fight off all of Gaston's men! Catboy uses his super cat speed to outrun some of Gaston's men, but when he is farther from them, Catboy trips on a rock and falls on his stomach and the men are getting closer to him to begin their attack. They get closer, but before they can attack him, he unleashes his Gentlehaven magic and fires it at the men! Then suddenly, a silvery white wolf appears between him and the men and defends the weakened PJ Mask from the horde as they run away in fear from the growling wolf! When Catboy sees the wolf, he weakly tries to get up to his feet while thanking the wolf in a weak tone, but his eyelids slowly close shut and then, Catboy passed out. The silver wolf quickly notices and without thinking, he carefully carries the weak Catboy on his back and takes him back to his family's den to nurse him back to health. Later, as he wakes up to the smell of cooked meat and campfire smoke, Catboy rubs the pain on the back of his head away only to find himself inside a den of a wolf pack, but he scanned the area to find that his friends aren't around as Catboy asks himself where he is. Just then, he hears a strange unfamiliar voice telling him that he is awake as Catboy turns to a teenage silver-haired boy wearing a blue leather biker's outfit, brown boots, a chunky belt, and around his neck was a black choker with a wolf paw-shaped amber stone dangling from it. With his head still aching, Catboy gets up on his shaky legs to ask the boy where he was. As the boy sipped fresh spring water from a handmade stone cup, he explains to Catboy that he is in his family's den. Catboy sends the teenager a confused look, questionly saying "your family's den?' while raising his eyebrow. With a soft sigh that almost sounds like a grunt, the boy repeats what Catboy said that the den they are in is his family's den, and sarcastically explains that his family is a pack of wolf when he noticed Catboy's confused look. Finally getting everything, Catboy apologizes to the teenage boy then notices the amber wolf paw stone dangling from his choker. He compliments the stone hoping that it might calm the teenager's snarky attitude, and just as Catboy hoped, the teenager thanks him as he lifts the amber stone to look at it in admiration but then, Catboy could see the sad look in his eyes. When Catboy asked the teenager what is wrong, he growls that nothing is bothering him but Catboy was eager to figure out what was wrong. Sighing heavily again, the teenage boy gives up and tells Catboy that his wolf family have been captured by a group of men, which has Catboy gasping and whispering angrily that those men must be Gaston and his gang of hunters. The teenager overheard Catboy's whisper and asks if he knew Gaston as Catboy nods in response, saying that he's (Gaston) is trying to hunt magical wolves to make fur coats or anything that will make money for him and his men. Angered, the teenager gets up on his feet and then his brown eyes turn yellow with viper snake shaped pupils! Catboy asks if he was okay when the boy calmed down and apologized for his reaction. He then explains that his wolf side always kicks in whenever he gets angry, which reminds Catboy of losing control of his family's magic powers whenever he is angry, scared, or annoyed. Then, remembering the silver wolf that saved him from Gaston's men, Catboy asks the teenager if he was the one who protected him, and he then responds "yes" as he explains that his amber wolf stone is magical and allows him to transform in his wolf form whenever he wants, and with the stone on him, he can use moon magic to either attack intruders of the Enchanted Forest or send help messages. With a gasp of realization, Catboy surprisingly exclaims to the teenager that he was the one who sent those moon shaped symbols to him (Catboy) and his friends, and is in need of their help! The teenager nods and goes out to find Gaston and his men, and save his family. Catboy decides to come along just in case his friends might be captured along with the other wolves, but the boy insists to Catboy that he needs to rest while he goes out to find his enemies, but with a shaking head, Catboy assures to the boy that he is fine and wants to help his new friend free his family and his friends. Finally, the teenager decides that Catboy should come along as they both leave the den, but before they could go, Catboy tells his new friend that he hadn't introduced himself yet. With a smile, the teenage boy introduces himself as the Wolf Moon Prince, but he can be called Wolfie for short, and Catboy replies back with a smile and tells the Wolf Moon Prince his name. Then after their introductions, the two new friends run off onto the stony path to find Gaston and his men, and save their friends and family. Meanwhile, Kwazii, Sofia, Gekko, and Owlette are trapped in cages right next to some other cages with the magic wolves locked inside as they are whimpering in fear. Even Kwazii and Gekko's super strength can't get them out as Gaston is seen sitting on a chair, twirling the keys in his finger. Kwazii clutches the bars of the cage and scolds to Gaston that he releases the wolves, him, and his friends right now, but again, Gaston refuses and with a mocking laugh which annoys Kwazii a lot and caused his enchanted fire to get off. Luckily, it went off for a second when Kwazii remembers his friends were inside. Sofia is thinking really hard, and suddenly she had an idea! Going over to Kwazii, she whispers in his ear and Kwazii perks up at the idea as he uses his transparent power to go through the cage bars and then turn invisible so Gaston or his men wouldn't see him. Elsewhere, Catboy and Wolfie were walking on the trail where Catboy followed his new friend, who surprisingly has a good sense of smell like a wolf, and also has good hearing just like him. As Catboy compliments Wolfie's senses, Wolfie thanks him just when he picked up a whimpering sound with his powerful wolf ears. Quickly, Wolfie sprinted to where the sound was coming from while Catboy also sprints to catch up with him. Then, Catboy bumps into Wolfie who stopped on his tracks. When he got bumped, Wolfie glares down at Catboy and snarls at him to watch where he was going. With flushing cheeks, Catboy scrambles to his feet and bends down to apologize but Wolfie ignored his apology when he caught the scent of his pack again and sprinted off, leaving Catboy to sigh heavily and use his super cat speed to catch up. This time, Catboy stops in time to find that Wolfie stopped again as he is getting frustrated at almost losing the scent of his pack. Catboy comes to Wolfie's side to calm him and assure him that he'll help him. Then using his cat ears, Catboy heard the howls of the magic wolves and the voices of his friends as he grinned and went off. This time, Wolfie followed him behind and sprinted to catch up to Catboy. After Wolfie catches up with Catboy, he tells him to wait a minute and scolds at him for not doing that. Catboy apologizes and tells Wolfie to calm down just as he got the sound of wolves howling again, then turns to Wolfie to follow him. With a grunt, Wolfie tells Catboy to follow him, instead. Annoyed, Catboy spins open to Wolfie and tells him that he knows that he wants to help his family, but they need to work together to save them. Wolfie angrily replies that he can help his family all by himself. Wolfie was really getting on Catboy's last nerve. Meanwhile, Kwazii in his invisible form, had already grabbed the keys and then as he got them, he opened the cages and free his friends. Then when they got free, they got to work on freeing the magic wolves. Meanwhile back in the woods, Catboy and Wolfie were still fighting with each other about who should lead who. Until Catboy calms down and apologizes to Wolfie, then tells him that if they are going to save the magic wolves and his friends, they've gotta work together and stop arguing. Grunting again, Wolfie agrees but he pushed Catboy out of his way, almost knocking him off his feet and rushes off. Rolling his eyes and huffing, Catboy shook his head and followed. Back at the camp, Kwazii frees the last magical wolf and Sofia leads him and his little brother out of the cage. So far, all the wolves were safe but just when they were about to escape, Gaston and his men appeared in front of the gang and the wolves just as the wolves stood fiercely on their spot to defend their new friends from the men's dart guns. Just then, in the darkness of the trees, Wolfie and Catboy arrived to see that Catboy's friends and even the magic wolves are free from the cages but were surrounded by Gaston and his men, and Catboy could see that Kwazii was also prepared to fight the hunters with his magic. Catboy was about to jump in to help Kwazii and his friends, when Wolfie blocks his way with his arm and growls at him that he’ll stop them. Again, Catboy got annoyed! He couldn’t take anymore of this wolf moon prince’s stubbornness as he says that they need to work together to help their friends. Wolfie says that he can do this on his own because he’s as strong as a wolf, and Catboy agrees, but he reminds the wolf moon prince that a pack of wolves is stronger against a group of men like Gaston and his men. Confused, Wolfie asks sarcastically to Catboy what he means as he says that like wolves, they’re a team and a pack, a pack that needs to work together instead of working seperately. Finally, Wolfie decides that he and Catboy should work together and this time, he meant it. After saying that it’s time to be a hero, Catboy and Wolfie jumped out of the bushes and went to help their friends fight off Gaston and his men. Catboy uses his magic and Kwazii uses his magic to blast at the first two men heading towards them while Wolfie (who transformed into his wolf form) helped his pack and Catboy’s friends fend off the other men. Wolfie pounces on another man but he was knocked off easily by Gaston as he pinned the wolf moon prince down with his booted foot and he points his shotgun at him to kill him (Wolfie), but before he (Gaston) could shoot him on the neck, Catboy was quick to notice and without realizing it yet again, his anger flared hot and it was so strong that it released more magic than before, that it sent Gaston and his men flying off somewhere far away! Catboy took a few deep breaths and relaxed after they were gone just as Wolfie transformed back into his human form and walked over to him to ask how he was able to do that as Catboy explains to him that he had this magic with him. Just then, Catboy’s friends ran up to him to tell him what a nice job he did handling Gaston and his men as he thanks them, then introduces Wolfie and his family to them. The wolves and Wolfie greeted Catboy’s friends and they greeted them back. Catboy was glad that his friends were safe and that he met a new friend who helped him save them and also the magical wolves, who were surprisingly his family. Just then, Catboy felt unconscious from using all of his magic as he fell to the ground, and with all his friends asking him in anxiety if he was okay, he passed out. As Catboy opened his eyes, he looked around to see his friends who all had anxious looks that become looks of relief when they saw that he was okay. But he didn't see Wolfie the Wolf Moon Prince with them as he asks where he was, much to Gekko and the others' confusion as Kwazii asks who Wolfie was and Catboy explains everything about the Wolf Moon Prince. Everyone then exchanged puzzled looks. Helping Catboy up, Owlette says to Catboy that using up all his magic must've made him have that crazy dream about the Wolf Moon Prince, and Captain Jake tells him that he, Sofia, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Owlette, and Gekko stopped Gaston and his men while Doc and Kwazii stayed to heal him (Catboy). With a sigh, Catboy guessed that it was all a dream as he was glad that the magical wolves are saved but he was depressed that his friends fought Gaston and his gang without him, but that wasn't a big deal anyway, because he and his friends needed to head back to bed anyway. Just then, Catboy turned to see a silver wolf at the top of the cliff staring at him, then it let out a long howl as Catboy couldn't help but join in by howling back, then sending it a smile. He hears Gekko call for Catboy to come along as Catboy ran to join his friends, while still on the cliff, another wolf joins the silver wolf, who stood up and transformed into a human who turned out to be Wolfie as he saw Catboy walking out of the Enchanted Forest with his friends and smiled before he and his wolf friend make their leave off of the clifftop, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Sight * Super Hearing * Psychic Vision * Duplication Power * Magical Animal Communication * Protection Power * Magic Cage * Magic Key * Guiding Light * Magic Sword * Transparent Power * Invisibility Villain Motive * Gaston: To make money out of the magic wolves by turning them into fur coats and other expensive stuff Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Friendship Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Gaston Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Moon episodes Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 18 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Moon images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 18 episodes Category:Encounter images